Varicella-zoster virus infection is usually benign in normal children. It can be devastating in HIV infected children. HIV infected children are subject to repeated injections of VZIG. This study will test the ability of children with early and mild HIV infection to respond to the vaccine and measure the safety and duration of immunity achieved.